Andrés Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage, as of the ; years) * In a relationship (Valerius Mertens, - ; years, Hiko Nishimura, - ; years, Ilmarinen Räikkönen, - ; years, Renard Di Vèneto, - ; years) * Engaged (to Anders Eriksson: first time, late 1968 early 1969; for several months, second time, late 1998 - mid 2009; for years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður (Icelandic Seal of Honour, formerly third level, for his work for work for the ''"Morð er Morð"'' Campaign, currently first level, for his work Muggle-Born Network during the , Awarded in 1998) * Íslensk Verðlaun Fyrir Listir (Icelandic Award for Art, as of for his music, specifically upon the release of his first platinum record "Kærasti") * (winner) * Jarl of Stykkishólmsbær (for just under a month) |Signature = (Autograph) (Real signiature, for official use) |alias = * Rés (nickname, to most people) * Rén (nickname) * Résy (by Anders) * Kärlek (by Anders) * Muppet (by Anders) * Andie (by Lair) * "Side dick" (playfully with Anders and Zelda, due to an in-joke about a rude letter from one of Rés' fans') * "Kærasti Kid" (by Lair) * карыца (karyca, "cinnamon", by his grandmother) * карыца булачка (karyca bulačka, "cinnamon bun", by his grandmother) * Rés Eiríkursson (stage name) * "Wizard Bowie" (described as this by Florian Lennox and Buffy Shacklebolt as a comparison to help who'd never heard of him understand just how legendary he is, rather than his style, he's very flattered by the comparison) * Pabbi (by his children) * The Bard |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Varying lengths (growing ever longer) and pitch black (for purple-eyed sorcerer persona) * Waist length and green with brownish streaks, often braided, often just in a man-bun for sake of ease (for forest guardian persona) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Anders Eriksson (husband) * Buffy Shacklebolt (daughter-in-law) * Freyr Andrésson (son) * Blair Mattern (daughter-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (grandson) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (adoptive daughter, biological great-niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (adoptive son, biological great-nephew via Moritz) * Noah Eriksson (step-son) * Verena Jäger (step-daughter-in-law) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step-son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (step-granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (step-daughter) * Zelda Moon (wife-in-law) * Ilmarinen Räikkönen (ex partner) * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Valerius Mertens (ex partner) * Sóley Ástridóttir (mother figure) * Maurício Simões (father figure) † * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (elder sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (elder brother) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (sister-in-law) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (niece) * Klaudio Þórmóðrson (nephew) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (niece) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrson (nephew) * Friðrika Erős (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) † * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Monika Larsen (niece) * Liselotte Larsen (niece) * Taavet Jõhvikas (brother-in-law) † * Endel Jõhvikas (nephew) * Maret Jõhvikas (niece) * Albinus Proctor (brother-in-law) † * Kazimierz Dubanowski (brother-in-law) † * Éanna Mac Ruaidhrí (brother-in-law) † * Leonard Pretorius (brother-in-law) † * Alexander Bergström (brother-in-law) † * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Björn Hotchberg (former brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Íris Frystström (niece-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Zakharenko ("babulia", paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Zakharenko (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (paternal great-grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great-grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great-grandfather) † |Animagus = |jukebox = Nothing Compares 2U (Sinéad O'Connor) |Wand = , 12⅔", |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Music Club (leader) * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (until he peaces out) * Skogsrå Records (record label) * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (prominent figure and campaigner for) * Muggle-Born Network ("smuggler" and host for, during ) * (indirectly) * Sóley Ástridóttir (mother figure) * Maurício Simões (father figure) * Eriksson Family (some of them, in-laws, "real family") * Icelandic National Team (fan) * Swedish National Team (fan, supported player Anton Eriksson) |job = * Solo Rock Musician ("Rockstar") * Poet (Mostly as a hobby) * Composer (Of things such as the various "Solitudes") * Activist ("Morð er Morð" Campaign) * Author (Of several poetry anthologies as well as non-fiction books about the "Morð er Morð" Campaign, and other similar movements) |hideg = ----------------------------- }} |'One of the many explanations, Rés has given, or maybe even the real one?'}} Andrés "Rés" Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson. The youngest of five siblings, Rés had three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þórmóðr (Þór), who died when Rés was just 14. He's also the father of Saga Andrésdóttir and Freyr Andrésson as well as Mareike and Tobias Eriksson, via adoption. He's an immensely popular solo rock artist, known for many hits including his first hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed. Rés has a tradition of giving a wild and outlandish and conflicting answers to the question whenever asked who the song was written about, after the first time where he just graciously explained that "he wouldn't want the public to know it's about him, and I promised not to spread it around". Since then Rés has falsely identified "Kærasti" as many different interesting or famous people he knows as well as several made-up characters. Andrés attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, to no one's surprise due to his cheeky and playful nature. His best subjects were and , with him being truly appalling at . A mild confusion started to happen in terms of him having a classmate by the name of Anders Eriksson, which was very similar to Andrés Eiríkursson, both boys', from their first day at school they, were constantly having to send messages to one another intended for the other or tell people that they've got them confused. While this was obviously only a mild inconvenience, it managed to spark up a friendship between the two, which in their later school years developed into something more. He scored high in duelling and transfiguration, poorly in divination and averagely otherwise. The young boys talent came out most of the time in his extra-curricular activities; Andrés was a fairly popular young man, Hveðrungr Hus quidditch team's and later , a member of the Durmstrang Debate Club, and the leader of the Durmstrang Music Club, Andrés had a fair helping of friends from each group, as well as a decent talent for each skill. Though he had no interest in professional , over the course of the years, music called out to him as a good option, and it was one he was highly talented at, mind. The only problem with this was that Rés knew in the back of his mind even as he thought about it that his father would never allow it. A passive aggressive bully, Rés' father had a very specific vision of how he wanted his family to turn out and something as frivolous as singing didn't factor into it. It had to fit into the high-level of pure-blood elite to wich Eiríkur belonged. Rés elder brother, Þór died when Rés was 14, ever after, his mother compared him to her deceased son. Andrés was never as good as his brother in his mother's eyes. Thus he was a disappointment, and she made it adamantly clear that if she could have picked which son she'd still have Þór would have been the uncontested winner. His mother had a problematic way of dealing with her son before, her go-to means of disciplining him being to simply point blank ignore and isolate the boy for days at a time for even the slightest misstep. Andrés would call and repeatedly apologise to her, however she would continue to pretend that he didn't exist, the distress this caused was intended as a punishment. This would all be good practice for when she'd permanently ignore him after he left home for good. By Andrés last year, his father and mother had started to "suggest" matches for him, all of which Rés, deeply uncomfortable, declined the opportunity of marrying, though he put off explaining to his father why each time. Andrés knew that he would receive a deeply negative reaction to his sexuality from his father and so avoiding telling him made perfect sense. Dealing with this was successfully put off when Rés successfully got accpted to the at the Università Magica di Venezia, which was the same university to Anders (having essentially only applied for this reason). He attended the university between the years and . This allowed him to also avoid the barrage of "suggestions" somewhat, though not completely, for now. He was correct to be concerned and avoiding telling his father about his sexuality. Eventually, as the list of viable matches decreased, Eiríkur began to become angered by his youngest's "picky" behaviour, and begun to become suspicious that he had unrequited feelings for Anders. After confronting him about his sexuality and recieving the answer he didn't want to hear, Eiríkur told him that he would be setting up something with Lærke Villadsen, to which Andrés, having decided once and for all that he was going to ask his current boyfriend to marry him (he'd already asked his babulia about it), calmly explained this and that the match really wouldn't work for him as a result. After this, Rés immedietley left "home" for good. After this, when he'd found an apartment in , Andrés left home forever; Rés heard from friends that after he left, his father began pretending he'd died. In late , already living alone and now disowned by his parents and eldest two sisters, Andrés asked Anders Eriksson to marry him, giving him a ring he'd been given by his babulia; Anders accepted, and for a few months the plan was set; Anders said that he'd set things straight at home and come to live in the apartment in , which Andrés had obtained after he'd finally escaped his downright abusive family. They spent most a Christmas together that year, excited for their future together. However, upon returning home Rés's fiancé was persuaded that he had to go along with his owm father's plans, due to the fact Anders would very likely be shunned from his family as Rés was from his. The situation for Anders had one key difference, however: for him it would mean he wouldn't be there to protect his younger siblings from the toxic community they'd all been raised in. While Rés was understandably devastated by the end of the engagement and all that meant, he focused on comforting Anders, and promised to still write to him if he wanted that. They spent a final night together, before Anders left for good. Though obviously devastated by this, Rés continued to write to Anders as promise, but continued on with his plan, albeit with more difficulty paying for the apartment solo. During this troubled time Rés was genuinely shocked to find that he'd started to catch the eye of the record label Skogsrå Records, a prominent magical record label based in Sweden, having sent some stuff to them as a long shot. However, to Rés absolute shock and excitement, they called him in for an in-person sample, with the intention of signing him to the label if he was impressive enough. In the lead up to this in-person sample, since they had the possibility of wanting to publish any song he performed to them, Rés asked Anders if he'd be willing to let him sing a song (which he'd written in the wake of Anders having to leave), which had left Anders anonymous, that he'd written about him. He continued to write to Anders until he joined the , despite Rés' desperate plea for him not to; after this Rés sent him a letter to inform him he couldn't write to him any longer, not if he was a part of that, and that he was sorry. Andrés shot remarkably quickly into success, and by the Christmas period of his single had reached platinum. Prior to this, he had had the chance to meet Valerius Mertens, who, taking advantage of his lonely and vulnerable state, as well as his admiration for him, to get sex out of him under the initially false implication of a relationship. It was around this Christmastime that Valerius had a change of heart and actually decided that he really wanted to persue a relationship with Rés, not informing him of his initial deception, alowing him to believe that they always were. After Christmas his success continued. He released his second album in the May of that year to great effect. The album was in the charts for several weeks and Rés' out there style and music had people around the world talking and buzzing with excitement for what was next. Andrés toured using some of his favourite and most popular tracks from both albums in what he dubbed the "Purple Eyed Sorcerer" ''tour. Eiríkursson would tour Europe, the south in late 1970, and the north in early 1971. '''Andrés is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Zakharenko family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Eriksson family (by marriage).' Biography Early Life in Stykkishólmsbær, Iceland. This is where Andrés was raised and lived for the first 19 years of his life before leaving it and most of his biological family behind. KHe inherited it from his father, Eiríkur, when he died in 1980, being his eldest living son. Ever since, he's lived there again, but has drastically renovated it and altered the interior significantly.]] Andrés "Rés" Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , the youngest of five siblings, born to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson with three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þórmóðr. Being the second son, his parents seemed to view him as little but a spare Þór. Growing annoyed at the young man since he was small for failing to live up to this. As a young boy, he was barely acknowledged by his mother, in fact as soon as she could she foisted responsibility to his nanny, finding time only rarely to read him books of and to save face. Her excuse was that she was busy with work, however when she was home she avoided him all the same, preferring to to work with her only being able to "tolerate" Rés or elder siblings for extended periods of time. However, the issue developed more with Rés as he grew up, slowly developing a very inquisitive nature, and thus one that questioned her far too much. It was because of this that Þórmóðr, who was just under ten years older than Andrés, helped their nanny take care of Rés. Þór was possibly the only family member of Rés' who treated him well out of simply wanting to, though he was always too scared to openly question or argue with the way the others treated him, something that while at the time he was mad about, Rés realised in later life how frighting home life was for Þór in different ways. Rés' primary caregiver, like with most of his siblings, were the staff around his house, given that both Eiríkur and Dariya had far more important things to do than look after them. Dariya was there more often, but made minimal effort when she was, and wasn't a very affectionate woman, having already told Rés by age seven that he was too old for cuddles, a message he took to heart. Eiríkur was more affectionate toward Þór and Rika (his two favourite children) when home, but rarely was, he preferred going on lavish outings and hunting trips with his high-society friends, and mostly ignored Rés anyway. Raised in the lap of luxury, amonst the most elite of the elite in society, Andrés and his siblings were expected to behave in public the most "perfect" way as their parents were concerned, especially at their father's or father's friends' events. This meant politeness at all times, being mostly quiet and referring to adults as "Mr X" or "Mr Y" and then after "sir" or "ma'am", excluding of course royalty, which he was told to refer to always by their forms of address (which he was expected to know and remember, and Vigdís was berated once for getting slightly wrong). Of course, it was preferable just to not speak unless spoken to to begin with, which allowed Rés to spend time at the sidelines of most events sitting quietly, often with his elder sister Valdís (Þór joining them if he could escape their father's parading him around). This was so well ingrained that it was genuinely hard for Rés to shake the habit of calling his best friend's mother, Brigitte "Mrs Eriksson" or "ma'am" despite her telling him that "Brig" or "Brigitte" was absolutely fine, and the others were far more formal than necessary. As well as the tremendous pressure Eiríkur and Dariya put on their children, Dariya had a disturbing tendency to simply point-blank ignore Andrés' existence for days at a time. This was more than simply turning a cold shoulder, however. Dariya would ignore Rés presence entirely for days at a time, even if he cried out for her in a panic, she would ignore him. Something which horrified Þór (though he was too afraid to speak up against her in Rés defence), amused Rika greatly and seemed "reasonable" to Ástríðr and Dís. She would do this for even the smallest slight, from as young as five, and she believed that this would ingrain well-needed lessons in her son, who she already felt asked too much in the way of questions about the family's strong values around . This was something that was naturally paramount to Dariya, both she and her husband being among the elite few that could claim "Noble" rank on a document called the Beställ av Perfektion. Her son was required to behave as a boy of his class should, like Þór did. In the summer of Þórmóðr's anxiety visibly skyrocketed, to the extent that even as a young boy as Rés noticed it. Rés asked Þór what was wrong. He explained that their parents had found him a respectable match, a fantastic one by any good pure-blood boy's standards, he was supposed to marry Princess Hallþóra. Though Þór was pretending to be happy with the match (why wouldn’t he be, after all?), even young Rés could tell this was more than simply nerves, Þór was his big brother and one of his best friends, he could tell something was wrong. It of course also distressed Andrés to know that Þór would be leaving home for the High King's palace near the Snæfellsjökull volcano, and he would only be returning to visit them. Andrés knew that this meant his only friend and ally at home was going away forever, Rés was going to be all alone. Though Þór clearly didn't want to leave, or to get married when he wasn't ready to, Rés felt abandoned and as a young child, it was hard for him to get a full grasp on the situation, and part of him was angry. With his mother and father, with the High King and, unfairly, in some ways he was mad at Þór for leaving. Þórmóðr's Wedding palace near near the Snæfellsjökull volcano, set up for Þórmóðr and Princess Hallþóra's wedding, which took place in 1956 when Rés (the groom's brother) was 7 years old and the groom himself was 18. Rés regrets spending half of the night sulking, as now his elder brother has passed away, he wishes he'd taken all of the chances he possibly could have to see him.]]When Þór's wedding came around Rés, something that he deeply regrets now, sulked in the sidelines and wouldn't talk to his brother for a lot of the reception before caving. If he could go back, he'd have made the most of the time with his big brother he had. He explained that he didn't know who he was going to turn to if Þór wasn't coming home for the holidays again this time because when he was gone Rés was lonely, to which Þór broke down into tears and hugged the young boy, telling him he didn't know what he was going to do either and that he didn't want to leave him. He promised to visit as often as he could. Rés didn't know what to do in response to this so he just held on tightly to his brother and said that he hoped they'd both be okay, and Þór said he hoped so too (but sounded very unconvinced he would be). When Rés had to leave at 11 O'Clock, already late for a boy his age but the wedding had been an exception to the rules, of course. Rés, in his mother's words, "caused a scene" as he was made to leave, as he wanted to cling to his brother for a bit longer, knowing he wouldn't be seeing him in a while, but he was successfully dragged away with the help of his furious father (who had wanted to spend more time ingratiating himself with King Hemingr). Once home, enraged, Eiríkur struck his son hard in the face and told him that he had disgraced the family in the very moment they were supposed to be rising in the world. This incident left Andrés sobbing for a few hours, and with a faint mark on his face for a few weeks. When his nanny asked what had happened to his face the following day Dariya shrugged, suggesting it was probably that he had a play-fight with one of the other young boys at the party, knowing full-well the truth, but not wanting to have to deal with the woman's possible "hysteria" about it (and the inevitable search for a new nanny if this one proved herself to be as coddling as her predecessors). The nanny was, however, informed that due to his misbehaviour at the reception he was in disgrace and was not allowed to use his favourite toys, and was to read the books she'd given the nanny in complete silence. All of these were pro-supremacist, anti anything but pure-blood or elitist in nature and were designed to give her son, as she said, "some perspective on how a boy of his class was to behave". Naturally, his nanny horrified by Dariya's punishment for him, especially after he explained what he'd don and it turned out that he'd essentially behaved as a normal child who didn't like change and who wanted to hug his brother who he wasn't going to see in a while. She absolutely did not comply with the 'punishment' and instead allowed him to play as he wanted to and simply lied to her when she returned, though he was still subdued, worried that his mother would find out that his nanny had lied and be mad at her. Feeling Isolated at Home Just as he thought, when his brother was gone, Andrés became very isolated at home. His brother having been the only one in his immediate family who seemed to want to talk to him or be around him, he sought comfort from his nanny, and learning to play the piano: something his mother had been urging him to do anyway. He branched out to other musical instruments during his time at home, also writing short (but appallingly bad in his opinion) stories in which the main character was charismatic with many friends who were like a surrogate family to him, clearly as a way of imitating that feeling of closeness to his own family he was being deprived of by his mother who was still seemingly 'too busy' to care for her young son. Þór, as hard as life was for him at the time, seemed to try to see his little siblings as frequently as possible. After his elder brother, his eldest remaining sister was Ástríðr, he tried seeking comfort from her, but was met with a similar attitude to that of their mother. Ástríðr idolised their mother, and as a result seemed to practically imitate her personality and ways: if Dariya thought Rés had done wrong then Ástríðr believed it. She had a tendency for giving him reproachful or smug looks if Rés looked for her help when dealing with their mother. Similarly to Dariya she made it clear to Rés that whenever he attempted to speak to her he was an annoyance and with every word he was wasting her precious time. He still had to attend his parents' various events, though Andrés was informed that he must behave better than he had at the wedding, with a few more harsh words from his father on the topic. Though he was accused of making the family look bad, of showing them up, Rés was actually fairly popular among his peers, having gained a lot of interpersonal skills at a young age due to the necessity of making friends brought about by his isolation at home. It was at one of these, when he was almost 8, he met Anders Eriksson. Andrés noticed that Anders was sitting alone, the other kids seeming to avoid him. Knowing how this feels, Rés instantly decided that this was who he was hanging out with tonight. Rés hopped into the chair next to Anders marked "Brigitte Eriksson", reading Anders' name he laughed and said "Hey, name twin, what're you up to?" before asking if he wanted to go into his family's manor's grounds so they could actually have some fun and play, despite the fact that his father would prefer him to sit around and look like a quiet, well behaved child. As with any child, however, sitting quietly and doing nothing was far to boring for Andrés as only a young boy at the time, he figured it was possibly too boring for Anders too. The two snuck out into the grounds and played pretend for several hours as the adults schmoozed inside. They created a game about an elven-esque "forest guardian" and a Norse god. It was as bizarre as most children's play pretend games, with the two boys allowing their creativity to run wild. Andrés was frightened for a moment, as Brigitte Eriksson, holding a baby Anton in her arms, spotted them through one of the large stained-glass windows, to his relief and surprise, she simply gave him a smile, and pretended not to have noticed them. . All the while the message was being countered, and he was being allowed to do normal childrens' things by his nanny, whom he loved dearly and whom also loved him, clearly worried by the way his family treated him.]]He and Anders, as kids often do, decided that they were best friends that day. Though Anders told Rés that he would never stop being his friend, Rés told him that that couldn't be true. Rés at even a young age had learnt to see friendships and all relationships as totally temporary, even Þór had had to leave after all. He told Anders that everyone who liked him left eventually, even if they didn't want to, and he believed it completely and without question. He'd become so used to people like nannies who, in his mother's view coddled him, when in reality they simply treated him with some semblance of love of kindness, leaving him all alone, and he believed it was the rule. Dariya expected the women she hired to take care of his physical needs alone, and instruct him to read his supremacist propaganda or practice piano and ensure that this was what he was doing. His nanny at this point was someone who had caught on to this fact and made sure to put on a good pretence while Dariya was present before promptly allowing the boy to play and have fun as normal children would as soon as his mother left for work, shocked at the may in which his mother was so willingly and openly treating him with complete disregard. His mother continued her regular stance of ignoring Rés point-blank if he committed even a tiny offence such as asking a question, asking for something she wasn't prepared to give. At this point Rés had realised that asking [[Eiríkur Svansson|his father]], who had been physically abusive on several occasions when he'd lost his very short temper, was the better bet out of the two parents. It was him he asked when he wanted to go to visit Anders, as Rés had noticed he had taken a shine to his friend, seeing him as someone who could set Rés straight so that he would behave as his parents desperately wanted to. This allowed Rés some respite as often this would mean he could go to Anders' house, which was a genuinely lovely place, from Rés perspective, to be. This was despite the fact that when Ulrik (Anders' father) was home, it was pretty much a hell hole. Rés always looked forward to either going there or whenever Anders came over to visit him, it was the only company other than his nanny that Rés ever properly had. Rés was thoroughly looking forward to going to Durmstrang by the time he was 8 and had years to go before he'd be there. He just knew that he'd at least have some more in the way of contact with people his age, people who his mother and father had not necessarily approved. He would have the chance to meet friends without his mother and father's watchful eyes. It would also mean he'd get to see Anders every day, to a child as lonely as Andrés was the prospect of seeing his best friend every day was like a fairy tale. Besides, Þór had told him plenty about Durmstrang and while there were some problems Þór had had an overall positive stance on his life at Durmstrang. And so for a few years, Rés waited patiently to be eleven, so that he could finally go to school. Getting Ready For Durmstrang , where lots of Northern European parents take their children to buy magical supplies. Situated next door to Einhornstraße, known for its fahsion and nightlife. ]]In the summer of Rés was buzzing. He was going to go to soon, though his father was (arguably very strangely) confused by this, he was pleased to see that his son seemed to be taking his education seriously for once in his life, him having clearly not taken his unofficial educations in the "reality of the world they lived in" ''even remotely as seriously. Eiríkur hoped this was a sign that Rés was "finally going to turn his life around" (which is not something a father usually said about his ten-year-old son, but Eiríkur always had high expectations). He and his nanny were sent to spend a day, near his 11th birthday, merrily buying his various school supplies. This was done on the hidden wizard street in the town of Triberg im Schwarzwald, Erlkingstraße, as Andrés' father had more than enough money to afford to allow his son to splash out on the top quality (or otherwise just most expensive) supplies he could get. He was thrilled as he shopped for wands, books, knowing that he'd have a much lower chance of being bored and lonely while he was there, given that ''this offensively massive building was occupied by more than six people on any given day. He bought himself a pet cat with the money he'd been given, despite his father never saying he could, the way he (and his nanny) saw it his father never said that he couldn't. He resolved to get a cat of his father's favourite breed in hopes that his father would not complain. Part of Rés knew he'd probably have rather gone to Rättförtrolling, other than the fact that his best friend Anders Eriksson would certainly be at , but there'd been no chance of convincing Eiríkur of any other school anyway. Eiríkur had loved ''his time there, and looked forward to and expected his sons to as much as he did. It was clear that he had a grandiose expectation of Rés to follow in his footsteps, and that was the only thing about school Rés was actually dreading. Andrés was absolutely nothing like his father, and never wanted to be. Eiríkur had been openly very disappointed with Þór for having been placed in Frigg, rather than his house, Hveðrungr. It was the only thing that Rés had ever seen his father disappointed in Þór for, and so the pressure was on to be placed in the same house as his father; the only thing Andrés ''really ''wanted, however, was to be in the same house as Anders. , where Andrés bought his first wand, on Erlkingstraße in Triberg buying his various school supplies for his upcoming first year of schooling at the Durmstrang Institute. His father was excited about him going, but less exited about the specific wand he'd chosen, calling it ''"effeminate".]]Rés particularly had looked forward to getting his wand, as he'd always been very envious of his siblings' having wands. They went to get his from , the standard and best renowned wand-maker's in Northern Europe of the time. He looked at a few wands, but felt most comfortable with a wand of twelve and two third inches, its core was . Eiríkur would prove to be irrationally scathing of this particular combination, touting it as "effeminate". He seemed to realise this was irrational, however, as he didn't insist on buying a replacement. When Rés ans his nanny returned home with his loot, Eiríkur was initially irritated ''that Andrés had bought himself a cat without asking if that was OK, but as predicted caved when he met him, being extremely fond of the Rés had purposely bought in an effort to soften him to the idea. He caved and said that it was OK for Rés to have the cat, which of course started a huge argument with Dís, which was resolved when she was told she could have one too. Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Confiding in Anders Relationship with Anders Death of Þórmóðr Later Years Mulitiple Refused Arranged Marriages Università Magica di Venezia Years Getting In Profesor Simões' Help Further Refused Arranged Marriages Walking Away from Home Brief Engagement & Heartbreak Visiting his Grandmother Proposal to Anders Breakup and Couple of Months of Writing Early Musical Success The Success of "Kærasti" First Album ''"Epitaph" & Success Touring the World During First Wizarding War End of Writing Letters to Anders Relationship with Valerius Mertens Start of Activism Release of "Sorcerer" Album Second Tour of the World Release of "Spirits in the Smoke" Death of Ilithyia and Kibwe Cheboi (Valerius' Sister and Brother-In-Law) Release of "Consequences" Valerius' Spiral into Violence Release of "The Land Beyond the Rainbow" Domestic Abuse & Breakup with Valerius European Tour release of "Divine Entities" Adoption of Saga String of Dead-End Relationships Release of "The Hollow in the Woods" Death of Dariya Vasylyk Release of "Persona Non Grata" Relationship with Ilmarinen Räikkönen Release of "Distance" Release of "Stolen Worlds" Release of "The Bitter End" Death of Eiríkur Svansson Release of'' "The Highs And The Lows " In-Between Years Mutual Breakup with Ilmarinen Räikkönen Dismantling the Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði Getting Death Threats from Friðrika Release of ''"Fade to Black" Relationship with Renard Di Vèneto Release of "As it Falls" Friðrika's First Assasination Attempt Release of "Past Lives" Death of Anđelka Eriksson & "Purple Leaf Blue" Release of "Shapes in Gold and Black" Breakup from Renard & Heartbreak Friðrika's Second Assasination Attempt Taking In Hákon and Saskia Second Wizarding War Friðrika's Third Assasination Attempt Work for the Muggle-Born Network Meeting Valerius Again & Avoiding Him Battle of Hogwarts and injury Later Life Adopting his Nephew's Children Conversation with Caspar Reconnecting with Anders Marrying Anders Meeting Zelda Trivia *Rés received average grades at best for most of his subjects at school, but he's immensely proud of the fact that he was awarded an O* in . **This was good enough to get him on a transfiguration course at the same university as his boyfriend, the Università Magica di Venezia, an actually very highly regarded faculty. ***He initially believed that this was down to his father’s influence, rather than his own merit. ***His professor, Maurício Simões, explained later that he was the head of transfiguration at the department. He'd actually certainly ''been picked for his own skill and talent, as well as his essay on his favorite aspect of transfiguration, which he wrote based on a veriety of trasnfiguration spells he used to prank the nastier professors and students. *Andrés has been a vegan for most of his life, since sometime in . He was initially a vegetarian and has stated that he hasn't intentionally eaten meat since . Explanations for the Identity of "Kærasti" Etymology * ''Andrés is a Icelandic form of the name Andrew''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Andrés. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). Andrew is the English form of the Ancient Greek name ανδρειος (Andreios), the name means "manly, masculine", which is why it would make so much sense for someone like Eiríkur Svansson to use it for his son. Though ironically Andrés is hardly known for his willingness to follow what's considered "manly" or "masculine". It was also the name of one of the apostlesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Andrew. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). Andrés husband, Anders bears a very similar name, and it has the exact same originsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Anders. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). This caused a slightly funny set of misunderstandings when they went to school together, which is why they initially hit it off so much better after startingSherman, Rebekah. (2017). Anders Eriksson. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Ragnvalðr is some kind of variant of the name Ragnvaldr conjured up in Andrés' father's mind; is an Old Norse name composed of the elements regin, meaning "advice" or "counsel" and valdr meaning "power" or "ruler"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ragnvaldr. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018)Ward, Christie. (Unknown). Old Norse Names. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Mærrfriðr is a composed Old Norse name, passed down in the family for generationsKing, Grace. (2018). The Stykkishólmsbær Line: Family Tree. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018). Mærrfriðr comes from the Old Norse word "mærr" meaning "glorious", "famous", or "noble", and another word "friðr" meaning "peace"''Garrett, Jack. (Unknown). ''Old Norse Dictionary. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018)Beaumont. (1997). Old Norse-English-Old Norse Online Dictionary. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018). It's, as a result, a somewhat fitting name for Andrés, as he grows to be fairly famous, and is a promoter of peace. It's more likely his father used it in honour of its mention of nobility, however. A famous bearer of the name was Mærrfriðr Björnsson, who was the minister for magic of Iceland for 22 years from 1823 to 1835. *''Aðalsteinn'' is an Old Norse name, still commonly used in Iceland. It comes from the elements aðal meaning "noble" and steinn meaning "stone"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Aðalsteinn. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). *''Eiríkursson'' is a patronymic name given to Andrés due to his father, Eiríkur Svansson, bearing the name Eiríkur, making its meaning "son of Eiríkur". Eiríkur is the modern form of the Old Norse name Eiríkr''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Eiríkur. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018), it comes from the words "ei", meaning ever or always, and "ríkr" as in ruler. Essentially: ruler forever. Eric the Red bore this name, and was notable for discovering GreenlandCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eric. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eiríkr. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Sephton, J. (1880). The Saga of Erik the Red. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). In Iceland, surnames are given to people on the basis of their father's (or less commonly their mother's) name, hence the term patronymic, meaning while Rés and his brother have or had the name Eiríkursson his sisters are or were called Eiríkursdóttir, and his father's surname is Svansson''Various Wiki Contributors. (2003‎). ''Icelandic Name. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). *''Eriksson'' is an origianlly patronymic surname meaning "son of Erik" Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eriksson. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Erik is a common Scandinavian form of the name Eric, it was the name of several kings of both Sweden and Denmark'Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Erik. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Eric itself comes from the the Old Norse name Eiríkr (like Andrés' father's name). Andrés took on this name after marrying Anders Eriksson in 2009. It's humorously still similar to his original surname, which caused a slightly funny set of misunderstandings when they went to school together, this is why they initially hit it off so much better after starting. References Category:Eriksson Family Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Solo Musician Category:Singers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Morð er Morð Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seeker Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Rock Musician Category:Rockstar Category:Rock Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fans Category:Keeva Nyx Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Belarusian Speakers Category:Belarusian National Quidditch Team fan Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður Category:Mikael Mäntylä Clients Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Gold Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Katastrofeja Fans Category:Ukranian Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Category:Composers Category:Poets Category:Activist Category:Classical Composer Category:Piano Composer Category:Witching Hour Guests Category:Witching Hour Sponsors Category:Witching Hour Category:Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award Winner Category:Zakharenko Family Category:Lyricists Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Wand Winners Category:SPEW Category:Newt Scamander Fan Category:Political Activist Category:Good at Transfiguration Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Alumni Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Università Magica di Venezia Transfiguration Department